This research proposal attempts to use classical conditioning paradigms in order to extend our understanding of how human infants learn. During the past two years a series of studies using vestibular stimulation as the unconditioned stimulus has been conducted. Since few positive results were obtained from this work, a new procedure involving withdrawal of a blind nipple during active sucking has been instituted. This procedure is currently being uses to study conditioning of heart rate and sucking suppression to a tone signaling nipple withdrawal. This work will be extended to discrimination conditioning situations and transfer of training studies, using both newborns and older infants.